Shining force
by Remiel1437
Summary: Do you ever witness a person you love killed in front of your eyes? For me, it's enough to fuel my journey in searching for revenge. Dark is a Guillotine cross that willing to exterminate Doppelganger who tries to kill him when he was a little boy. The question is, which one is the real prey?


Greetings reader. In this fanfict I am trying a new method of narating. This fanfiction will change its point of view from time to time. Simply said, after " **Ray's eyes** " the story will be told by Ray. After " **Your eyes** " means the story will move into an omniscient point of view. " **Dark's eyes** **"** will take Dark's point of view and so on. Hope this kind of thing does not confuse you. I really appreciate critics about this system or the story itself. Happy reading!

...

Morroc desert is as it always been. Never-ending drought and crimson sun poke the land with its illusive fingers. Dry wind blows, making the desert less silent. Right at the site, there is a body. No sound, no motion, just still. His eyes are closed. What is he doing in this unhabited region? Is it a corpse? Doesn't look like it. A faint sound of breathing can be heard if you keep you ears on focus.

After some time of serenity, the man opens his eyes. He then looks upwards towards the sky and sighs a long sigh. Closing his eyes once more, memories surge inside his cranium and bring him wanders along.

...

 **Ray's eyes**

How many base that I destroyed again? I lost count actually. Being an assassin that lives like this is really hard but I fortunately I adapt quickly.

My name is Ray. Well, as they always say, name is not really important isn't it? You know, being an assassin is actually a curse. Unlike a knight that can protect people or priest that can support every being, assassin is only good for one thing. Destruction. Assassin only built for destroying things. However I put this curse up to a good use, at least in my opinion. I forgot the sole reason but since I can remember I always hate crime. Criminals that only care for their happiness disgust me.

Minutes of wandering sure make time flies by. A huge warehouse stands infront of me. This place is the base of a rogue gank that terorized Morroc for a long time.

You see. Whenever I find a pack of "abomination" like this, they actually share the same similarity. Intimidation is their strongest weapon. They may look scary and everything but it do not make the a good fighter. Most of them count on their muscle and number too much, make their knowledge in fighting technique next to nothing. That is also what make this raid relatively easy.

The last rogue, which also looks like their leader is not a good match either. I look around, searching if there are any of them left with my bloody katar equipped when

"Please don't kill me." A small sound pierce my ears.

Sitting at the corner of the room, hiding in the shadow I can see a movement. There is a child there. This red haired child looks horrible. Clothes that tattered in every place resting on the body that is really dirty. His hair is messed up, in fact all of the runt is a chaos. I can't even clarify "his" gender. It seems that this little one fated to be a tool that the rouges will sell in a black market or slave auction.

He seems like a normal child but the eyes. They are really innocent and even if layered by fear, there is a light that I never have. The will of living. It is a shame. I have to leave him here. He will certainly dead left in the desert but I have a life to live and it's not a happy one.

...

It has been 5 years ever since I meet Dark. The little voice that day make me realize that this little life is worth a fight. Taking Dark in seems like a bless for me too. As this little kid is a light in my own darkness. I am really happy and proud about everything especially when this little one calls me "brother" and wants to be a priest, not following a bloodbath path that I took.

This night though, is a really calm night. Moon and stars are shining happily. I just about to go to sleep before I hear an explosion.

As fast as a shadow that "thing" throws two shurikens at me that I dodge with all my might.

"A ninja?" My adrenalin rushes as I grab my katar and recognize that "kill or get killed" experience.

Just as my eyes search thoroughly, that ninja attacks with his asura. The short sword clang when it meets my katar.

"Where is he?" He speaks with a low tone.

This is for the first time I can see my attacker's form. He is a male ninja but something about him is weird. His body is semi-transparent and some part of them even looks misty as it cannot defend its current form.

"WHERE IS HE?" The being screams in anger.

"Brother?" Dark, still looks sleepy, appears from the stairs.

"Perfect." The ninja smiles.

Suddenly, a smoke bomb explodes in front of me. The white smoke makes the room's visibility decrease but I can see him. With a swift and clean cut, I chop him into two pieces.

There is no blood. Strange.

I look at my back and saw a wood that divided in two. My eyes widen in terror as I see the ninja, with a speed of a cheetah that spotted its prey, is running towards Dark. His asura leeds the way towards Dark that now paralyzed with fear.

I have to be there. I can be there. Just move faster. I'll save you.

"KILLING STRIKE!"

Sound fades after the ninja screams his skill's name. I manage to land my katar into his belly. However, my feet fail me at the same time.

 **Dark's eyes**

I open my eyes slowly, tired of waiting for the pain that is not yet come. Is the guy kill me too fast thus I do not feel pain? However after I got my vision back, the scary attacker gone. A trail of blood formed and the owner seems escaped from the front door. The thick red line is not the only source of crimson color in the room. There is a pool of blood in front of me and I'm sure I know whose body lay at the middle of it.

"Ray..." I half blinded with tears creep closer to the body and try to hold him, move him into a better position but lack of strength to do that.

"Dark, please. Get out of this house. He will come back." Ray whispers in a dying voice.

"But, you..." I cannot speak anymore after I see the Ray's stomach ripped open by that attacker. I can only sob beside him.

"Don't be sad. You're strong. You will be just fine. You have to promise you'll live okay?" Ray raise his arm. His pinky raised as a gesture of pinky swear we oftenly do.

"I promise."

...

Realized that I spent too much time day dreaming, I open my eyes.

"So that moment exist huh?" I question myself as I remember that dream I used to have.

Priest is a really hard profession to reach because a priest needs no grudge. I simply have too many of them. Bring my legs to work again, I walk across the dry desert. My name is Dark. A Guillotine cross that only has one goal in my life. Vengeance.


End file.
